It's Not A Cry You Hear At Night
by Poppy784
Summary: Gibbs knows the agony of parenthood...so does Tony ! Father/Son fic - no slash. Flashbacks etc seems to be my style lol . Rated M for abuse scenes.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first NCIS fic. I hope it's ok!

I do not own NCIS or any affiliated folks or merchandise. Making no pennies from this though it would be nice.

PLEASE NOTE CHILD ABUSE MENTIONED. If this will upset you, you have my apologies (it's my weakness) but my warning not to read - continue as you will.

* * *

Gibbs stared at the kid before him. 'May I help you?' the boy asked for a second time. 'Special Agent Gibbs - Anthony DiNozzo – I'm here to see him.' Gibbs answered flashing his badge. Nodding, the boy stood aside, eyes focused on his shiny shoes as he stood aside to let Gibbs enter. 'If you'd just like to follow me Sir'.

'Kid, I'm no Sir'.

'Oh, I'm sorry, Si-'

Gibbs glare cut the kid off mid sentence and he watched him start to shrink. He cuffed him gently on the back of the head 'Lead the way kid'. Reaching a dark panelled double door the kid stopped beckoning Gibbs to wait. He knocked the door gently and Gibbs would swear the kid was shaking. It was all very strange. Tiny little thing he was, yet to grow into those big bambi eyes he kept fixed to the floor. If Gibbs were to hazard a guess, he'd say the kid was maybe nine or ten; he sure didn't look any older. He watched as the kid gulped a breath, pressed the door open and hesitantly stepped into the room.

'You were told to stay out my way. Now, what do you want?'

Gibbs heard the half stammer the kid was trying to force out before the other voice cut him off. 'Useless little idiot – say whatever the damn well you have to say before I slap it out of and you better had hope it's something I want to hear.'

'Man...at the door...Sir, to see you...Sir'

'Are you the help?! Are you the fucking help?' DiNozzo glared at his son, walking round the desk slapping him hard 'Answering doors and interrupting, who do you think you are? You – you little prick – were warned. You were told if you couldn't stay out my way I'd _keep_ you out the way'.

Gibbs had heard enough. The kid looked like he was about to throw up, a large red mark spread across his face, and blood dripping surreptitiously from his mouth. 'Anthony DiNozzo I presume'.

The elder DiNozzo sneered, immediately relinquishing his hold on his son, who fought admirably to keep his legs from going from under him. 'Who wants to know?'

'Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. There's blood on the floor by the way' he said indicating the few stray droplets that had arranged themselves around the kid's feet. Gibbs saw the fear rise through the boy and immediately knew he'd made things worse.

'Anthony, I think maybe it is best that you remove yourself.' Gibbs saw the kid didn't need telling twice and heard the mumbled 'thank you Sir before he turned to leave. The malice was unmissable at next utterance 'Oh and Anthony, you and I will _discuss_ this later'.

The kid fled past him and Gibbs watched as the elder DiNozzo's eyes reduced to slits as they heard him thundering upstairs. 'Why are you here Mr Gibbs?' he hissed.

'_Special Agent_ Gibbs. I wonder if you know this man?' he strode forward sliding a photo under DiNozzo's nose. 'I do not.'

Gibbs smirked. 'Then maybe you know his sister?' Again with the photo. 'No'.

'Strange – she works for you'.

'Mr Gibbs' DiNozzo started impatiently 'I have many people in my employ. You really expect me to recognise each and every one?'

'You should recognise this one'

'And why might that be?'

'You were screwing her'.

Gibbs smiled as the door slammed behind him. 'I'm sure we'll speak again Mr DiNozzo'.

-------

That had been the first of many encounters with Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. Gibbs relayed the meeting to his boss. There was something with the kid that just didn't sit right, Gibbs paid particular attention to the conversation he had overheard. He was all the more determined to nail DiNozzo but with the only link to the dead officer still missing, Gibbs prayed something might stick because right now it looked like nothing would.

-------

Tony heard the heavy footsteps in the corridor, recognising impending trouble with each click. His Father was coming. The agent Tony had let in that first time nearly 2 weeks ago was according to his Father 'hounding him', 'making life damn impossible' and it was clearly Tony's fault. 'Get out here you motherless little prick', Tony opened the door grabbing whatever breath he could and stood in front of his Father. His Father rasped down on him and Tony could smell the malt – he was drunk and Tony knew that for him, this could mean only one thing...trouble.

The first blow collided with the side of his face sending him back onto the wall, his head jerked back meeting it hard. He gathered himself together and returned to his spot before his Father, determined not to display any signs of the weakness he knew his Father so detested. Showing how he felt would prolong the agony, and 'maybe' Tony thought 'just maybe he'll stop'. It seemed Tony was mistaken as he felt himself grabbed by the hair and dragged towards the stairs. He stumbled awkwardly, his Father lashing out each time he missed a stair and eventually kicking him down the remaining few. Tony knew the bruises would be forming in no time. The elder DiNozzo began to remove the thick leather belt when Tony gasped 'Father please'.

'You're no son of mine you little bastard'

Tony watched in horror as the buckle swung towards him and the belt came down. Again and again it came down until the buckle no longer hit him. 'Thank God' he sighed inwardly. Too soon it had seemed as the lash of leather melted into his skin.

'Anthony, manners...'

Tony knew the drill. Again he watched the belt come down and shakily thanked his Father, choking momentarily on the blood now filling his mouth. He knew his Father was busy. Again he watched as the belt came down ('thank you'), and again and again, until Tony saw no more.

------

'Gibbs, we've found her – she'll be here in one hour'.

Gibbs silently cheered as he grabbed the file on his desk. Petty Officer Ryan Cordiner had been executed, but his sister was still alive and Gibbs was damn sure going to get what he wanted.

'Thank you for coming in Miss Cordiner, and I'm sorry for your loss'.

Gibbs nodded his agreement with his supervisor's words. 'Miss Cordiner, I'd like to speak with you about this man'. Gibbs slid the photo towards her. Emilie Cordiner vomited.

------

It was dark by the time Gibbs and Special Agent Franks reached the DiNozzo estate. The gateman glared at them as they flashed their badges and ordered him to open up. The house stood in darkness against the floodlit driveway. 'Something isn't right here Boss'

'Damn right Probie' came the response.

They weren't sure what they were looking for but they looked anyway, reaching the front door and rapping loudly on the door. No-one answered. Gibbs raised an eyebrow – a whole house out? 'Boss, house this size is never empty. Got a feeling in my gut on this one.'

Franks agreed, deferring to the fact that Probie's gut had rarely been proven wrong. We'll try the service entry. Moving to the side of the house, they crept down the exterior stairs, expertly hidden by the gardener's handiwork. 'Easy does it Probie' he whispered as Gibbs tried the handle.

'Carelessness causes accident' muttered Gibbs sarcastically as he kicked the handle of the door in 'Look Boss, its open' he said training his gun on the darkness. Hearing the chuckle he recognised Franks behind him and continued on into the small cloakroom. They were nearing the front door when in the middle of the hallway, Gibbs noted something lying on the floor. His stomach lurched – not some_thing_ but some_one_. 'Boss! It's the kid!' Instantly Gibbs was at the boy's side, hearing his boss radio an ambulance. Sliding his fingers to the kid's neck, he sighed as he gratefully felt the small pulse. It was there – but barely.

* * *

So that was chapter 1...worth continuing?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed – much appreciated. The style of the story changes slightly here – I hope I don't make it too confusing...italics are flashbacks – hopefully who is having the flashback will be obvious. Gibbs will seem OOC but I really couldn't make myself write him any other way so I apologise for that. XxP

* * *

'Oh Anthony, the scrapes you do get yourself into'. Ducky sighed as he looked at the agent before him. 'He'll be ok Jethro' he reassured with a soft squeeze on the shoulder.

Gibbs nodded, his eyes firmly fixed on the figure of his Senior Field Agent. Tony was connected to so many machines that Gibbs could barely find him there. Tony was so still, so unlike his usual self, all elbows and enthusiasm. It was more than unnerving; it was frightening.

******

_It was unnatural for a kid to be still like that. Gibbs had rode with them in the ambulance, staying whilst the kid was in surgery and now beside him in the darkened room. Franks would follow on later he'd said. Little thing was hooked up to so much junk Gibbs was struggling to see where the machines ended and the kid began. Taking in the sight before him, he had the overwhelming urge to gather the kid up and run. Though God only knows where he's run to. He made do with gathering the tiny hand in his own. The feeling threatening within him was growing stronger._

******

'You know this isn't your fault Jethro'.

Gibbs could hear Ducky but couldn't quite believe him. DiNozzo was one of his. Hell, Tony _was_ his. 'It shouldn't have happened Ducky. I should never have sent him in there'.

'And what would you have happen in the meantime?' asked Ducky.

'I should have-' the motion of his head jerking forward interrupted his train of thought. He turned quizzically to find Ducky wiggling his fingers as he examined his hand. 'Well Jethro, I do agree that that can indeed be somewhat gratifying'. In spite of himself and the situation, Gibbs smiled 'Not my fault, got it'. He turned his attentions back to the bed. 'Give it to me in english Duck'. Gibbs closed his eyes and waited.

******

'_I'm sorry but are you family?'_

_Gibbs shook his head._

'_Really with regards to a minor, I am at no liberty to discuss the child's medical state with anyone other than next of kin'. Maybe it was the flash of the badge; maybe the piercing stare but Gibbs suddenly found himself on the receiving end of an in-depth report of the kid's condition._

'_But he'll be ok? Right?' he asked as the Doctor, who was, if possible, shrinking even further under the steely glare. _

_The door opened as a familiar voice chided 'Now Jethro I do so hope you aren't scaring the good Doctor?'_

*******

Gibbs rarely believed a diagnosis that wasn't seconded by Ducky.

Ducky picked up the chart and scanned for a few seconds. 'Young Anthony has broken his left wrist, 4 ribs and dislocated his right knee – the bad one as I understand? (Gibbs nodded) It would appear that he also dislocated his right shoulder. The cuts and bruises...well you see them for yourself. The Doctor explained the head injury?'

'Fractured skull caused some sort of bleeding on the brain - meant they had to drill it' sighed Gibbs, screwing his eyes together.

'Well perhaps drill might be somewhat severe but indeed, that is the case. The fracture caused intracranial haemorrhaging and aspirating will release the pressure. It's not the best situation, but under the circumstances it truly could have been much much worse. I know you've heard it before, but the unconscious state is the body's way of protecting itself. He will wake Jethro. I have every faith in young Anthony. He's come back from worse'.

'The ventilator Ducky...his lungs...'

******

_The breaths were hitched and coarse. A bluish hue had taken residency around his lips._

'_You will not die, you got that? I said, you will not die.'_

_Feeling the tap on his head, recognising it to be not quite to the usual Gibbs-slap standard Tony whispered 'Okay, I got you, Boss.' _

'_Good. It's your new cell.' Gibbs pressed the cell into the younger agents hands 'I'd get the number changed. Women keep calling for Spanky' he added as he left the room. _

******

Gibbs looked to Ducky, knowing the older man would understand his position. Ducky nodded, and straightened a crease from Tony's bedding. They heard the door open and a soft tread enter.

And then Brad Pitt was there. 'Thank you for calling me Doctor Mallard'.

'Please Bradley, my friends call me Ducky'.

Brad smiled. 'Ducky' he conceded. Brad had understood from Ducky the gist of what had happened, and had heard directly from the operating surgeon; but looking at the man he'd come to consider a friend in the state he was shocked even him. The few and far between patches exposed and free from bandages or machine attachments had the darkenings of deep purple and vicious blue bruises, the circles under his eyes like murky puddles. 'I came as soon as I could; I've spoken with Tony's attending who has agreed to transfer him to my care. With his past _complications _I think it best that someone familiar with it be here. '

'A great comfort dear boy and much appreciated...Jethro?'

Gibbs stood, relinquishing Tony's hand and shaking Brad's. 'We appreciate you being here.'

Brad saw the despair in Gibbs eyes, and reacted to what he believed might be further burdening his cause for concern. 'Gibbs, the ventilator...it's for Tony's own good. The scarring on his lungs – it means they're weaker and we want to give him every possible chance. _When_ he wakes up we'll see about getting him off it.' He watched the words wash over the agent who returned to the bedside of his patient. Nodding at Ducky he left.

Gibbs felt the M.E. hovering behind him. 'If he knows what's good for him he'll wake up pretty damn soon.'

Ducky squeezed Gibbs' shoulder. 'Abby and the others will be here in due course. I'll inform them of the situation...and I'll pick you up a coffee'. Leaving the room, he paused at the window looking back in at his friends. Ducky swallowed hard, forcing back the lump in his throat, watching as Jethro quickly brushed his lips over the hand he held. He'd been there from the beginning, goodness he'd practically helped raise the boy, and if anyone would bounce back it would be Anthony.

******

'_Goodness Jethro...what on earth has happened?'_

'_This is the kid Ducky, the one I told you about. We found him on the floor...Hell Ducky, the blood...it was everywhere'. Gibbs didn't thik he'd ever forget that. _

_The ex-marine was clearly agitated and Ducky had never seen him so uncontrolled. The man was a master of the stoical. It wasn't the first time a case had involved a child, but it was the first time Ducky had seen the true emotion of Agent Franks 'Probie'. He reached over and took a firm grip of the younger man's shoulder. 'Jethro.'_

_He sobered. 'Look at him Duck' Gibbs kept his eyes on the broken child 'Look at him. Look at what I left him to...'_

'_Jethr-'_

'_Don't Ducky! My gut told me something was wrong there, I knew it and I left the kid to him. Kept working the case – sure if I got the father then I'd help the kid. So I left him. To that bastard of a-' Gibbs was cut mid sentence by the door slamming open. An officious man in a suit bustled through. 'Who the hell are you?' barked Gibbs._

_The suit froze, a haughty sneer hiding the fear within. 'I might ask the same of you. I am a legal representative of DiNozzo Holdings, and you gentlemen have no business here'._

*******

'I'll be right here, Tony, I'm not going anywhere'. Taking the last few minutes they had alone, Gibbs leaned closer to the younger man, whispering gently into his ear. He knew it wouldn't be long till the team were here. They wouldn't let rules regarding visitors bother them. It'd be an all or none situation, and as usual, the all would win.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too confusing!! You will find out how Tony ended up in hospital soon!! Let me know your thoughts! Thank you for reading xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Trekde who pointed out my timelines are shot to hell!! Sorry everyone, but if there isn't too much objection, I'm going to claim some form of poetic license and so Tony will be a good few years younger (approx 5). Sorry :( Hope it doesn't put you off too much – if it does, I'll edit and change everything.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed – I do try to reply personally, so I apologise if I missed anyone xxx

* * *

'Oh Tony!' Abby burst through the doors making her way straight to Tony's side. 'Tony, you stupid hero you. I'm so proud of you but I'm seriously annoyed at you Mister, so you better wake up and explain yourself'. Promptly bursting into tears, she found her way into Gibbs' arms. 'It's always him Gibbs, always'. He squeezed her a little tighter, noticing McGee hovering at the door. He cocked his head to permit the younger agent entry. 'This is DiNozzo we're talking about Abs. He just likes the drama'.

McGee felt like he was trespassing. Abby and Tony were close and Gibbs...well Gibbs was..._Gibbs_. He knew Tony liked him and though he would never admit it McGee liked the way his relationship with Tony stood. It was kind of a fraternal bond, and he knew he fell easily into the shadows of DiNozzo. But still, friends or not, he was unsure of himself. 'Uhm...Boss?' he said his eyes fixed firmly on the floor

'He'll be fine McGee' Gibbs replied softly. He could see the turmoil in the younger man, and gave him a rare heartfelt smile, nearly laughing as McGee looked almost horror-struck. McGee breathed deeply, unnerved by the smile he'd received. He was sure Gibbs meant it in a reassuring way but for some reason it made him panic, Tony would be ok. He couldn't not be.

Ziva watched from the window. Abby was now holding hands with McGee and forcing him closer to Tony's side, some of her easy manner returning as she chatted nonchalantly about whatever was currently in her head. McGee was relaxing slightly, though stiffening under each look from Gibbs. Gibbs was standing apart from them, also watching the scene unfold, though she noted he continually found his gaze falling to the silent figure. At times Ziva wished she was the one to be able to read the older man. There was sometihng in those looks she couldn't place. A warm voice pulled her from her thoughts. 'Will you be joining them my dear?' Ziva liked Ducky. The man had depth and insight far beyond anyone she'd encountered before. 'I do not do well in such situations' she half explained.

Ducky merely replied 'There are no expectations between friends. Presence is almost always sufficient'. Holding the door open, she smiled at him. The old man really did know her. She nodded at Gibbs, who nodded back, and moved to the far corner of the room where she could observe her sleeping partenr in silence. Ducky moved to Tony's head, placing a hand on his forehead. 'His temperature has gone down. This is promising' he acknowledged. The team needed something, and anything was better than nothing.

Only moments later, a small but vocal nurse ordered them to leave, _kindly_ reminding them that visitors were limited to a maximum of 2 and hours were strictly observed. Gibbs thought he heard McGee ask Ziva if she had any paperclips hand – he'd been spending too much time round Tony. Abby was saying her goodbyes, promising pizza and a loan of Berty if he would only open his eyes for her next time, as the nurse hastened her along 'I'm terribly sorry, but I _really_ must ask you to _leave_'.

****

'_You're not sorry you sanctimonious bastard'._

_The officious man smiled smugly again. 'I will ask you one last time to leave and then I will be forced to have you removed'_

'_The hell you will' growled Gibbs moving further towards the man. Feeling a hand on his arm he recognised as Ducky, Gibbs continues to glare at the man who was visibly sweating. 'I will not walk away from a kid in this condition. You tell your Mr DiNozzo-'_

'_Gibbs!' The unmistakable authoritative tones of Mike Franks cut through the room. 'Stand down.'_

_Never one to disobey a direct order, Gibbs did so, watching as Franks led the suit from the room talking quietly with him. Gibbs moved back towards the kid's bed. 'Dunno what it is Duck but I will not leave this kid here'._

_Mike re-entered catching the tail of the conversation. 'There's no choice in this one'._

****

'There's always a choice Jethro' sighed Ducky, feeling this was one argument he was well on the way to losing 'I merely suggest that it is advisable that you gather whatever time of respite you can –'

'I'll sleep fine here Ducky. I don't want him to wake up alone'. Gibbs was not to be moved on this one.

'Jethro we don't know _when_ he'll wake up'.

'My point exactly'. Gibbs settled himself in the chair fixing Ducky with a look which said conversation over. It was understood perfectly. The M.E. sighed, holding his hands up in defeat. 'Do what you will but at least go home and shower, I will stay with young Anthony, and yes, I will call should anything change'.

He really could do with a shower, and after calculating the time it would take to get home, shower and grab some coffee, it appeared doable after all. 'Anything...he so much as twitches and I want to hear about it'.

****

_The young policeman Gibbs had bullied into tailing DiNozzo sr was blushing purple 'I understand. Call, anything at all.'_

_Gibbs walked away. He'd convinced Franks to get the locals in on the investigation. Tony was a civilian, but he'd wormed it so that the investigations would run concurrently. NCIS were in conrol, and this reassured him. It had been 3 days since they'd found the kid unconscious and been chucked out the hospital. It had been 2 days since the bastard DiNozzo had denied their presence at the hospital and it had been 20 minutes since Gibbs had defied that, sitting by the kid's bedside willing him to wake up. He knew DiNozzo was behind it. It had riled him to no end to discover that not once had he bothered to see his own son. If that wasn't an admission of guilt, Gibbs didn't know what was._

_DiNozzo was once again a priority. Gibbs would see him swing. Against all hospital policy, his 'switched off' phone rang._

****

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it round him, he made a dive for the phone 'Gibbs'

'Jethro, its Tony'.

----

Making the hospital in record time, Gibbs ran the familiar path to Tony's room breaking into a grin at the sight which met him. Tony was breathing...all by himself. Ok he wasn't awake but Gibbs took this as step one.

'He began to struggle against the ventilator' explained Ducky 'and young Bradley here though it beneficial to extubate. A very wise move in my own opinion' he concluded, patting Brad on the back like a proud granddad. Brad had the good grace to defer to the older man 'Ducky noticed Tony become agitated, and it seems that it was the tube causing him discomfort. We've replaced the tube with a full mask for the moment, and we'll monitor him closely for change'.

Gibbs nodded appreciatively and moved to continue his vigil at Tony's side. 'You can do this Tony, I know you can' he whispered, kissing him softly on the head.

****

_Gibbs surprised even himself by the very public display of affection. He was aware of Ducky and Franks watching him, each face holding a different expression. Franks was confused, Ducky ...well Gibbs wasn't sure what Ducky was thinking. He ran his hand over Tony's cheek one last time and joined the two men standing. _

_Franks grinned._ '_We've got him'._

* * *

So there we have chapter 3 - not too keen on it so it may be rewritten. You've all been great at reviewing so far...can I tempt you again? xx


End file.
